


Polaris

by akelios



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Kinkmeme, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome - Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, Harry. I'm going to say something, and I want you to think about the source here.” He cleared his throat. “I think, maybe, you're having too much sex.” I laughed at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaris

“Boss!”

“Huh..wha!” I jerked upright, the sound of Bob's shout still echoing in my ear. “Ow! I'm up, I'm up!” I rubbed at my eyes, blinking until the room resolved into its usual sharp lines. “Where's the fire?”

“No fire, Harry. You've been asleep, so we're safe from that.” Bob's eyes were the only illumination in the room I'd designated as my new lab. My replacement equipment was still half in boxes, and I'd only managed to replace a fraction of what I needed. A lot of the ingredients I'd gathered over the years were hard to find, 'only bloom at the light of the blood moon every ten years' kind of things. But I was replacing what I could as I could, and eventually this old house would start to feel like a home and not just some place I'd thrown my few possessions.

“Sorry. We were, um. The adaptation of the blending potion. Right. Yeah.” Bob squinted at me and managed to radiate disapproval and reluctance.

“Look, Harry. I'm going to say something, and I want you to think about the source here.” He cleared his throat. “I think, maybe, you're having too much sex.” I laughed at him.

“I'm sorry, what? You've been on me my entire life to have sex at every random second of the day. Now that I'm having sex on a regular basis, you're saying it's too much?” I reached across the table and laid my wrist against the skulls forehead. “Are you feeling alright? Not coming down with something, are you?” Bob jerked his skull away and scooted it a few inches to the left, out of my reach.

“Harry, come on. I'm pleased as punch that you've finally yanked that stick out of your ass, even if it was just to replace it with-”

“Hey!”

“Right, right. The point is, you're falling asleep in the middle of the day while we're talking about _magic_. If that's not a sign that you're pushing yourself to the limit, I don't know what is. You're spreading yourself too thin, Harry.”

“Winter Knight, here, Bob. More than mortal stamina, yadda, yadda.” I rolled my wrist in an 'on and on' gesture.

“More than mortal, sure. But when your monkey sex partners of choice are the Erlking and Donar freaking Vadderung, 'more than mortal' just ain't 'more' enough. It's not even the sex, really. It's the running back and forth between them and then between the Queens and then your job here. You need to cut back, or something, or you're going to burn yourself out and get skewered.” He met my eyes, seriously. “Again.”

I leaned back in my chair and frowned at him. Huh.

~

“Little brother!” The Erlking stepped through the doorway from the Nevernever, his smile hidden behind his helm, but I could hear it in his voice. His arms went around me, lifting me up off the floor in his enthusiasm. The doorway snapped shut behind him and the tingle of magic swept through the room, tickling over my skin.

“Elder brother.” I choked out my greeting as he slapped me on the back and then let me slide to my feet. After my resurrection, sometime after the final hunt for my killer and before the party that the Guard had thrown for me, I'd gotten adopted. Sort of. I thought it had happened when I'd downed a whole goblet of the Erlkings wine in one go. The night had certainly gotten wobblier after that.

I'd woken in the Erlkings bed, draped on top of him, with a sharply geometric tattoo that climbed along my spine and the title of 'little brother' to the Erlking.

“I was pleased to get your invitation.” His voice was the same pleasant growl as always, the sound of the hunt given speech and personality. He removed his helm and smiled down at me with too sharp teeth, his eyes glowing with the soft, crackling red of the hunting lodge fire.

“I am pleased that you chose to accept.” I reached up and laid my hand against his shoulder. The Erlking leaned down, his hand wrapping across my shoulders, warm and familiar. I sighed and stretched up, meeting him. His kiss, as always, sent my pulse racing. I could hear the horns in it, the rush of blood in my ears, the thrill of being the predator, and the sharper thrill of being the prey. Sweat and blood filled my senses, the taste of exertion, pure and clean.

A throat cleared behind me and the Erlking laughed, a deep belling of the hounds. I slid out of his arms and turned, my face faintly warm and a half-drunk smile on my lips. 

“Isn't it rude to start a gathering before all the guests have arrived? Or is that another of those things that has gone out of fashion. It's so hard to keep track these days.” I stepped into Vadderung's grip and allowed him to draw me closer, until we were pressed together. He didn't kiss, not like the Erlking. Instead he liked to scent me, his beard a faint, pleasant scratching against the skin of my throat as he buried his nose in my hair and breathed deep. I hadn't expected it, the first time. It was something I'd have thought more the Erlking's speed, but I'd learned not to judge either one of them by their public faces.

“Of course not. But each guest must be greeted properly.” Vadderung exhaled, his breath tickling along the back of my neck and I shuddered pleasantly. We released one another and the three of us stood watching one another; the Erlking still grinning his wolf's grin, waiting for the prey to break so he could chase it. Vadderung's single blue eye glinted with his trademark amusement – the look of a man who knew something that you didn't.

“And now that we're all here? May we know why we've been asked?” This was the part I wasn't sure they would go for. Not that everybody didn't know that there were others, of course. Just that I'd never asked them to share. Not at the same time.

“I've- I wanted to ask-”

The Erlking laughed at my hesitation.

“Don't tease him, Baleyg. Little brother would like to have us both.” The two of them exchanged a look and then laughed, the room choking full of the sound. They came closer, heat radiating off of them and I took a deep breath, the scent of arousal filling me up. I wanted to roll with it, to let the power of it move through me, move through the three of us and take us away, but they were still laughing at me and that pissed me off.

“Or I could have neither one of you if you keep this up.” I shoved at the Erlking, growling up at him. He caught my hands and held them, the laughter dying out.

“As you say. Allow me to apologise, little brother.” His power rolled over me, not through me – the mantle of the Winter Knight prevented that, even if my own powers wouldn't have – but the effect was still near painfully arousing.

“If you insist.” He released me and we stripped, his power still roiling through the room, stopping only where it met Donar's colder energies. Donar's power shifted through the room, a welcome, cooling breeze and my living room was suddenly possessed of an only slightly scaled down version of the bed he kept in his own chambers at Monoc. 

I found myself lifted up, huge hands bracing my weight as the Erlking carried me across the room as if I were a child. The reminder of just how much larger both of my companions were sent a quiet, pleased feeling through me. Larger, stronger, and here for me. The drop to the bed made my stomach jump and I bounced when I landed, like a little kid.

Donar was there behind me and he caught me, drew me back against him, skin to skin. His mouth found the join of my neck and shoulders, the small knob of my spine where the Erlking's tattoo ended in brilliant crimson spikes. His teeth grazed along it, followed by the hot slickness of his tongue. The Erlking stood at the side of the bed, watching, his eyes glowing in the dim lighting. He was hard, impressively long and surprisingly thin unlike Donar's own broad erection. I twisted in Donar's grip and crawled over to the edge of the bed, reaching for the Erlking.

A sound like a jungle cats purr rumbled in his chest as I wrapped my hand around him, gripping him as he liked, one hand at the base, squeezing lightly, but rhythmically. My other hand took him a few inches behind the dart shaped head, pulling back the thin, soft skin so that the head emerged, bright red and shining, inviting. I licked my lips, just so he could see and then leaned in, brushing the tip of my tongue against the slit there. He started to leak then, a faint, steady stream of reddish liquid. I licked at it, spread the precome over the head of his dick in short, teasing motions. The Erlking put up with it for a minute, until it started to walk the edge between foreplay and teasing. His hand, scarred and huge, wrapped around the back of my head, his fingers rough against the skin of my cheek.

I dove forward before he could urge me to, taking him in until I had as much as I could take, until he hit the back of my throat. He was smooth, one long, perfect expanse. There were no veins to play with, so I made random, senseless patterns against him with my tongue, swallowing around him as I breathed, sealing my lips around him and letting my teeth catch carefully against the slight flare of the head as I pulled back before releasing him enough to plunge back down until my lips met my hand. I twisted my hands on him, jerked him off with quick, strong motions. We knew one another's bodies at this point, knew what we needed.

Donar's teeth dug into my ass and I jumped, biting down just a little before I could stop myself. The Erlking grunted and his grip tightened on my head. Donar muttered something that was likely 'sorry' in some ancient language and then did it again, hard enough that I knew he was leaving bite marks. He ran his tongue over the bite, and from the sting I knew he'd broken skin, drawn blood. I made an unhappy sound that vibrated through the Erlking and he jerked forward.

Pressure against my head, just to this side of too much, and I let my mouth relax, took my hands off of him to brace myself on the bed. The Erlking took control, driving himself forward again and again. Fucking me. I took it, the strength of his motion, the control that I knew it took for him to go just so far and no farther tightening the muscles in my back. Donar's hands at my waist, his thumbs pressing to each side of my spine. The Erlking said something in the rolling language I called 'Elvish' in my head and pulled out of my mouth, his hand holding me still, steady as he jerked once, twice, his oddly elegant fingers tightening as he came, the thick red liquid hitting my mouth, my tongue. I swallowed as more of it came in heavy spurts, hitting my chin, my chest.

He let me go and Donar pulled me backward, flipping me over onto my back as he did. I landed in the middle of the bed, the Vadderung crouching over me. His hand, broad and blunt, cupped my chin, wiped the remnants of the Erlking from me.

“Something new, little warrior.” He moved back as the bed dipped, the Erlking joining us, all long limbs, the scars that decorated his body beautiful as he came. He curled around me, reminding me of a cat, once more. Donar slid two of his fingers inside of me, slick with the Erlking's come. I tightened on him, baring my throat as I let my head fall back. I loved that, the feeling of being stretched, slick and full and just waiting for more. A mouth found my throat, the slight sharpness of the Erlking's teeth, and then Donar's fingers were gone. I whined in the back of my throat and scrabbled at the sheets with my hands, my heels digging in.

Hands lifted me again, spread me wide open for him. His tongue ran across me, made me squirm in his grip trying to escape the unfamiliar feeling and then it plunged into me, twisting inside of me. He chased the thick wetness of the Erlking's come around inside of me, brushing against my prostate seemingly accidentally, never enough. I gasped and moaned and fought his grip, fought the Erlking, scratched and cursed at him. He left bruises on my throat, my shoulders.

He caught one hand as I swung it out, trying to find something to hang on to and bit down on my wrist. Vadderung chose that moment to finally press his tongue hard into me, into that tingling, desperate spot and I came, screaming. 

An hour later I was pinned, held up-right between the two of them as they angled themselves into me. I was in the Erlking's lap, maybe half of his full length buried inside of me, nearly my entire body limp and satisfied as Donar pulled out. They stretched me out, opened me up and it was bliss. They moved in perfect, primal rhythm, never leaving me entirely.

I was hard again, unbelievably, the feeling of smooth skin and the slick, rough, slick scars of the Erlking's stomach a thrilling sensation. I couldn't have moved if I wanted to, my entire being focused on the feeling of them inside of me, fucking the last few active brain cells I had into oblivion. 

We could have stayed like that forever, caught in an eternal loop of slow building pleasure, worn out enough from the first half dozen fucks to still want to come but hovering just on this side of it. Then they bit me, one on each side of my throat, teeth digging in, the sharp tang of pain as they broke skin shooting through me. I came, a slow, soft pulse, my body wrung out. I rode it without any sense of urgency, without the desire or strength to move. I tensed, clenching around them with what little strength I had left and they came inside of me. I couldn't tell who was who any more, as they shot into me, filling me up, warming me.

I started taking notice of reality again some time later. I was clean, one of the bonuses of fucking a living god or two, and alone. They'd left the giant orgy bed though, and I rolled back over, letting sleep take me.


End file.
